Naruto the Lava Bender
by PepticCaesar
Summary: Naruto, a boy born form an earth bending mother and a fire bending father has the new ability to bend lava. He has been given a burden in the form of a prophecy that he will aid the avatar in bringing peace to the lands. Will he be successful in his destiny or will he fall? Naruto-Harem. Strong Naruto almost god like, M just to be safe but there will be no swearing so it might be T
1. Chapter 1

PepticCaesar here with my second story so far. I am also writing Crimson Wings of Death so if you haven't seen it yet go and read it please. I think this story idea is great and I can't wait to write it but I don't know how often I can update it while writing my other story.

This is going to be a harem with probably every main female character, the only one who won't be in it is Suki (The kyoshi warrior)

I'm not sure of the other girls who won't be included but I'll find out as I go.

This story will not include Kyuubi at all, Naruto will be in the avatar world and will control lava. I think he will be the only lava bender but I might make him have a sister who can lava bend too but I'm not sure.

Naruto is going to travel with the avatar and the gang and he will be two years older than all of them. Naruto will be about 16 when he meets the avatar and the others, his sister will travel with them I think, I'm not sure if I'm going to have her around him. I might even include her in his little harem.

All of the kids in the gang will be 14, I'm going to have them be the same age, its just easier I guess.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I Don't Own Naruto Or Avatar The Last Air Bender

* * *

In a small village called the Makapu Village, there is a happy couple who are about to be married to each other. One is an earth bending woman with beautiful blue eyes and an unbelievably beautiful face. She is around 25 years old and she has sandy blond hair. She is getting married today and is wearing a traditional earth bending style dress.

Across from her is a handsome man who happens to be a fire bender, he looks to be about 27 years old. He has fallen in love with the earth bending woman across from him even though both of them know that their nations are becoming unstable in these times. He has brown eyes and a lighter blond hair than his soon to be wife. He is well built and is very smart and strong, while his wife is playful, loyal, and sometimes very childish, but she is also incredibly skilled using some weapons and earth bending.

They are pretty wealthy from both of their careers and are considered a noble family in the village and they are well known as well. Everyone in the village knows them and treats them with respect.

"Do you, Natshi Uzumaki take this man as your lawfully wedded husband forever, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health" An old voice softly spoke to the happy couple.

"I do." Natshi responded immediately making her soon to be husband smile.

"And do you, Teo Kazangan take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife forever, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health" The same old voice sounded out.

"I do." Teo responded happily.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They did and that started their happy lives feeling like nothing could ever go wrong... but sadly, they are wrong.

* * *

They had a health baby boy about a year into their marriage and they couldn't have been happier with their lives. They named their son Naruto Kazangan and he has bright blond hair with his mother's eyes, a deep and beautiful blue color. He is now five years old and is somewhat hyper but he is also smart for his age, already being able to read and write fairly neatly.

He also has a little sister who is two now, they named her Tsunshi Kazangan. She has brown eyes like her father and sandy blond hair that is darker than Naruto's. She is able to talk only a little and she is still childish. She also appears to be very smart for her age because she can talk pretty well.

They appear to be a regular happy family but their son Naruto has been using some scary abilities at this age. His parents have gone into his room one night only to see his table melted completely.

"Mom! Dad! look what I can do." Naruto shouts happily and moves his hand out in a punch like fashion and lava shoots into his wall making a fairly large whole.

"Naruto, stop that right now! You could take the whole house down!" His mother yells at him after getting over her surprise, but she soon feels bad when she sees her son look down at the ground upset.

"Sorry mom." He said quietly so his parents can barely hear it thinking that they are mad at him for doing that.

"Don't worry so much about it son; I'm going to have to teach you how to control your bending powers alright, although I have never heard of lava bending but it might be close to fire bending." His father said to him while sounding amazed at his son making the boy smile. "And for melting a whole in the wall you and me have to fix it before dinner and before I train you. Bending is very dangerous and you have to be careful with it." He says scoldingly although with a slight amused sound in his voice to his son to show him the importance of safety with bending.

"Sorry for yelling baby, I just don't want our home to be burned down, after we moved into this village all those years ago we didn't want to be found here. We both deserted our lands to be together which was unacceptable to them as the fire nation was harassing the other benders. They have even killed all the air benders, its so sad." His mom, Natshi said to her son who was now cheering up, but was now horrified that all the air benders are gone.

"Its ok, and I promise I will be careful with my bending abilities, but why did the fire nation kill the air benders." Naruto asked while sad and scared at the idea of all the air benders being dead.

"They are greedy and think they are better than all the other benders. That's why I left them and I found your mom and we settled down and had you and your sister Tsunshi." His father Teo said to him.

"O. Well can I go outside and show Tsunshi my bending and start learning to control it now?" Naruto asked his parents.

"I think it would be best if you learned to control it early so I'm alright with it." Natshi said with Teo agreeing.

"Naru-nii!" came the excited yell from the other room as Tsunshi came running in after hearing her mom yell and tackled Naruto in a hug. "What wrong, I heard mommy yelling. Are you ok?" Tsunshi asks while worried for her older brother who she adores.

"I'm alright Tsunshi, I just showed them this awesome move I figured out by myself lets go outside and I'll show you." Naruto told his sister who he loved just as much as she loved him.

"Yay!" Came the hyper yell from the little girl making her parents smile.

* * *

Naruto had shown his sister the move he did and she looked at him with wide eyes and started to jump up and down clapping and cheering for him. "Cool! Nii-chan, that's so cool. Do you think Tsunshi can do that?" She asks with hope in her young brown eyes.

"I'm not sure, maybe when your my age." Naruto says to her, making her pout.

"But I wana." She says childishly while pouting making her family chuckle and begin to crack up and completely laugh at the face she makes after their chuckling.

"Alright Tsunshi, you can watch his training but be careful to stay back, this is dangerous stuff." Her dad says to her and she listens and goes to her mom who is also watching.

"Fine daddy." She said while looking at her older brother with admiration in her eyes. "Careful Naru-nii."

"Yea, be careful Teo, Naruto, try not to hurt yourselves too much." Natshi says with a teasing tone making the guys to smile at her.

"Yea yea dear." Teo says with a grin and begins his sons training, but he is also a little worried as is his wife. 'I have to make sure he is strong so that he can deal with that fortune from Aunt Wu.'

* * *

Flashback: the second week into Natshi's pregnancy with Naruto.

"They are going to visit Aunt Wu, the local fortune teller. They have know of her and believed her warnings along with the other people in the small village of civilians. They want to hear their fortune to be prepared for their son to come.

They both enter the building together and sit down on the mats and wait for the woman to come and get them. While they are waiting a woman comes and brings them some drinks.

"Aunt Wu will be with you both shortly." She says kindly to the obviously happy couple in front of her.

"Thank you." They say together and each take some of the water in the cups.

Eventually, the same girl comes back and says, "Aunt Wu will see you know."

"Are you ready dear?" Teo asks his wife as they get up and start to follow the girl.

"I'm a little nervous honey, what if we don't get a good prediction?" Natshi asks her husband worriedly.

"I'm sure it wont be a bad reading, and if it is we'll just have to properly prepare for it." Teo says to her calmly while holding her close to him.

"Your right, no matter what our prediction may be we will have time to properly prepare for it. Thanks honey." She says and gives him a kiss. They then enter the room where the girl pointed to and saw an older woman there. She is about 45 to 50 years old and wearing some type of moon shaped golden hair piece in front of her head. She is wearing some type of yellow gown and has some teal earrings. They are now in a room with low lighting, only having a fire in a pit in the center of the room. There are some traditional chinese decorations all around.

"Hello, I am Aunt Wu." The kind old woman said to the happy couple in front of her as they sat down. "Take one of these bones here." She said to them and motioned for them to take one.

"Alright Aunt Wu Natshi said to here and took one of the bones.

"Now throw it in the fire; this is one of the most reliable ways to read peoples' fortunes and I have been doing this for years." Aunt Wu said to them.

"How long have you been doing fortune telling?" Teo asks her while the bone is heating up.

"I have been doing this all my life, but I have came to this particular village about seven years ago, I-" She started but was cut off as the bone cracked in half shocking the woman. The bone then exploded and smoke rose into the sealing.

"Oh my..." Aunt Wu said still shocked. "Your new born son will be involved in a great conflict, a battle between good and evil. He will have to travel with and help the avatar." Aunt Wu said making them worry.

"Are you sure Aunt Wu, my baby will have to help the avatar save the world..." Natshi asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm sorry. He will have to find the avatar as soon as possible, so you should train him well and send him on his way to his destiny. He will also be a very unique bender, with a very powerful element. He will become a legendary bender who will be know all over the world." She finished and left the new family to themselves.

"Don't worry Natshi, we will have to train him when he first gets his bending powers and make him strong enough to defend himself and the avatar, it will be ok." Teo said to his wife making her a bit happier.

"Alright dear, I know he will be a really strong bender when were done training him, I could even teach him how to use some weapons when he is old enough." Natshi said feeling a lot better about the future.

"Lets just go home and live happily until then." Teo said and they headed home.

* * *

Back to their training, Naruto is still going through his katas for his bending without shooting lava all over the place of course. He will learn to control the lava at a later time but his father is stressing that the stance is what makes a bender powerful and not always the element they use.

"Come on son, the stance is necessary for powerful strikes and kicks. Me and your mother will teach you how to fight properly without relying on bending as well as using your bending. You will have to learn and invent some of your own style to of course as you are the first and probably only person alive to can bend lava." Teo says to his son who continues to work but his determination increases from his father's praise, but Naruto also has a question.

"Hey dad, how do you think its possible for me to bend the lava, a whole new element?" Naruto asks curiously.

"I don't really know the answer myself son, but I am a retired fire bending captain and your mother was a earth bending prodigy and teacher from the town of Ba Sing Se. Maybe the fire element from me and the earth element from your mom combined to form the lava element that you use." Teo explains his thoughts to his son. "I'm not sure if that is possible but it is the best explanation I can think of."

"That's cool, I can't wait to master it and the hand to hand fighting I'm going to learn." Naruto says without stopping his new katas and he is doing very well with them not missing any moves at all.

"You will also learn to master my sword style and a spear style from me too Naruto." His mom says from behind him and she is impressed with his skill in the katas already. 'I will have to make sure you are ready to take my sword and my pike when you are ready for them.' She thinks to herself.

"Cool!." Naruto shouts.

"What about Tsunshi?" The little girl next to Naruto's mom asked childishly.

"I will teach you when you are ready Tsunshi." Her mother says calmly.

"Yay!" She yells, "I can't wait to practice with Naru-nii."

"I know dear, and he will help you with training too, won't you Naruto?" She asks her son.

"Of course I will, whenever she's ready of course." Naruto responds.

"Awesome!" Tsunshi yells and his excited to learn from her brother. "I can't wait.

"Alright Naruto that's enough of the katas for right now. We will also have to make you fast and strong to be a better fighter. We will also have to make sure you are flexible enough for your mom's sword and pike type techniques.

"Alright dad, let's get started then." Naruto said eagerly.

"Haha, alright tough guy, run 2 laps around the whole village but stay in front of the volcano don't go onto the ridge of it. Then do 25 push ups, sit ups, and pull ups on some tree branches" His dad said with a smirk on his face and laughed at the look on his son's face.

"But the village is like 2 miles in circumference. That will take me forever if I can even make it around. The other stuff will be impossible too, I'll be tired from all the running and I won't have enough energy" Naruto complained to his dad.

"Then I guess you should get started and be home before dinner is ready. You need to eat healthy to develop muscle after all." His dad said and went in the house.

"I know you can do it Naru-nii." His sister yelled at her brother and went inside too.

"Yea, you can do it if you work really hard Naruto and you will get used to it eventually." His mom said and followed the others inside.

"God, they are slave drivers, well I guess it will pay off in the end." Naruto said as he set off on his training.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**This is a brand new idea I came up with and I hope you guys like it. I just happened to think of if when I was reading, The White Fire Prince. I really like Avatar and Naruto cross overs and I was reading the story and Nartuo had powerful white flames and I decided to write an Avatar - Nartuo crossover and I just came up with the idea of Naruto using Lava.**

**I don't know how frequently I can add to this story as I still have to finish Crimson Wings of Death, but I hope to make this a good story.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the ones from my other story but I hope I can make the others longer, its just been a while since I saw the show and I don't read Avatar Fanfiction so I will have to do research for this story.  
**

**Caesar Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the Lava Bender Ch. 2

Harem:

Azula

Ty Lee

Toph

Katara

Tsunshi - Maybe

I fixed up some of my grammar mistakes in the other chapter and I hope I got it all. Also some people say its fast but I really just want to get into Naruto meeting the gang.

Also, Minato and Kushina do not exist in this story and they probably won't ever exist. I wanted to basically just add Naruto to the Avatar story no make it to where he suddenly get sucked into some worm hole or a jutsu goes bad and he just appears there. I made him be born to the random parents, so no Minato and Kushina in here or anyone else from Naruto.

I also do not remember any one from Avatar who could bend pure Lava so it might not be too cool as I thought it was originally but I like it. I also made the lava to be like fire bending and not just using a source of lava to bend, so this story probably has a real lava bender.

One more thing, when I say pike as in Naruto's weapon later on its going to be Zhang Liao's weapon from Dynasty Warriors 5. I'm not sure if its what you would call a pike but that's what I'm going to be calling it in this story just so you know.

His sword will be Yuan Shao's sword from dynasty warriors 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I Don't Own Naruto Or Avatar The Last Air Bender

* * *

A couple weeks into Naruto's training his father Teo has been thinking on something and has finally decided to test it. "Naruto, why don't you try to fire bend?" Teo asks his son curiously.

"But I don't think I can, but I guess I could try it." Naruto says to his dad. He then concentrates and punches his hand out like he did before only this time fire instead of lava comes out shocking the boy and making his father smirk.

"What, I can fire bend too."Naruto asks, mainly to himself.

"I guess you can. Remember how I thought it was a combination of earth and fire bending that allows you to lava bend? Well I think you can both earth bend and fire bend on top of being able to combine them to form the lava." His father explains to his son who is now jumping up and down in excitement.

"That's awesome, so I can learn fire bending from you and earth bending from mom on top of all the other things I will be learning." He asks hopefully.

"Yes you can. You will master earth and fire bending and then you could combine both our styles into your lava bending. We will work on that later but for now get back to your training." His father says and he quickly does.

* * *

Naruto has now been training for about 6 years and he is now eleven years old. He has come very far in both earth and fire bending. His parents have called him a prodigy like no other. He has also received his mom's sword and Pike, and has been training with them for only about four months now and his training is coming along nicely.

"Alright Naruto-kun, you have to be quick and agile with the sword and attack at your opponents openings." His mother said to him as she is standing across from the panting Naruto who has some cuts and scratches from his mother. She is wielding an average looking standard long sword.

"I'm trying you slave driver." Naruto said making her smirk and giggle a bit. "This is really hard to do you know."

"I know, but you need to be strong for the future." She said while thinking about the prophecy that he will need to fulfill.

"Why? You and dad still haven't told me why I need to be invincible for the future yet." Naruto groaned to his mother.

"I will tell you when you are ready for that information." She said, "now lets get back to training, I'm gonna try a little harder now so be ready." She said happily while Naruto just looked increasingly pale.

After a couple hours Naruto was on the ground resting up from his near death experience. 'Wow, I don't think I will ever be good enough to beat her.' He thought to himself.

"Hey son, lets do our bending practice now while your mom trains your sister to earth bend." His father said to him and laughs as he sees the cuts and scratches on his son and how he is struggling to get up.

"Stop laughing old man. Its not funny, that woman is a crazy slave driver." He said making his dad laugh even more.

"Yea yea, now just get to it and show me all of your stances and moves." He said in a bored tone while trying to hold his laughter at his son's angry glare at him.

"Fine, I'll just get to it then." He said and he began to go through the steps quickly and fluently.

This has been a basic rundown of Naruto's life ever sense he got the ability to bend. He would train almost constantly and he didn't get to spend much time playing with anyone. He didn't really mind, but he still thought it would be nice to go out and make some friends.

He didn't go to any bending school as he had a rare element. Not to mention if anyone saw him fire bend he would be in big trouble with the people of the village. This day and age the people were afraid of fire bending no matter who it came from. They hated fire benders and would not allow them in the village even though no fire benders ever came there. There is nothing of value there after all.

Tsunshi has begun her training and has gotten her bending at the age of 6. She is an earth bender, but that is all. She was a little upset that her brother had more bending abilities and unlocked his bending earlier but she still loved him and admired him very much.

Her parents are not training her as hard as Naruto but that's only because they thought that she would be safe with them and wouldn't need to fight that much. They have also given her a tutor along with a couple of other people who can bend in the village, and have focused more on Naruto's training. That doesn't mean that they aren't pushing her, they just push Naruto a lot harder. They still hoped that she wouldn't have to fight that much. They didn't know that in a couple years, she would need all the skills she could use just to survive.

* * *

four Years Later.

Naruto is now 15 years old but looks older, around 17 or 18. He is around 5' 10, weighing about 200 pounds of almost all muscle with a six pack that is now defined to the point that it looks like god carved it from the hardest stone imaginable and sculpted a masterpiece. He is ripped, with bulging biceps that are not too big, but just perfect in a woman's eyes. His hair is still around shoulder length, not wanting it to get too long and it is still as spiky and untamed as it always was. His beautiful blue eyes make any woman almost faint from the sight of him looking over at them. His innocent expressions and kindness make him the perfect dream guy for any girl, his smiles make all the girls and older women have to hold them selves in place so they don't jump him on the spot.

He has mastered all of his bending abilities and master the use of his sword and pike. His bending is second to none, even the avatar would have a really hard time against Naruto. He is also fast and strong without his bending, showing that he is a force to be reckoned with or without it and his parents can't even beat him in a fight.

Right now he is walking around the village and exploring the places he hasn't been to very often. His parents have given him some time off as he has already finished his training about a year early and they still haven't told him of his destiny.

Tsunshi is now 12 and is already gorgeous, she has master her earth bending and she was also trained to use a sword. She has grown even closer to Naruto and lately has been getting confused about it. No other boy has ever interested her at all, not like her brother does. She feels like she is falling in love with him, but at the same time doesn't know what to do about it.

She decides that she will ask her parents about it and see what they would do.

"Hey mom, dad. I have a question." She says to them as she enters the living room of her house.

"Alright Tsunshi. What is it?" Her mom asks her and sees that she is blushing and trying to think of what to say. Her dad notices also and tries to calm her down.

"Hey, you can tell us, what is it?" He asks her.

"Well... I think I love Naruto." She says quietly and looks away as she is embarrassed to tell her parents.

"So, your his sister your supposed to love him." Her father says to her not understanding what she meant. Her mother seemed to know though.

"Dear, I think she meant as more than a brother." She says shocking him a bit and he looks to his daughter who just nods slowly to him.

"Yea, no one else I have ever met is as good as Naruto. He is kind, strong, handsome, and is the only person who is interesting to me. What should I do?" She asks them but is a little confused to see them both grinning.

"Well, you should tell him how you feel about him. Incest isn't really a problem around here and I'm sure he loves you very much too. Just know that sometimes nobles like us have political marriages to keep our family strong and many have asked about him so you may have to share him with another girl or more." She said to her daughter shocking her.

"Wait, so for the first part your alright with me wanting to be with Naruto. And secondly, I might have to share him with other girls." She says slowly trying to understand better.

"Yep." Her father adds in simply. "We don't mind you loving your brother that way. But he is next in line for our family and may have more than one wife if he wants."

Tsunshi was still shocked but was extremely relieved that she confessed to her parents about it. "I guess that's fine as long as I can be with him too, I'm happy." She said practically jumping up and down in happiness.

"Alright, we'll talk to Naruto about this at dinner ok? I'm sure your father and I could get him for you." She said to her daughter with a slight teasing tone of voice making her blush and run to her room.

* * *

Naruto is now at the base of the volcano that his parents have told him to stay away from, but he just couldn't help himself this time. He has never been burned by the lava he can bend so he decided to try and touch the lava that was in the volcano.

He uses his earth bending to bring out a platform in the inside of the volcano and lowers himself slowly. As he does he doesn't notice that some fire nation troops are heading towards the village not too far away.

* * *

"Captain, we are nearing the village of Makapu, what are your orders." A fire nation soldier asked his captain.

"We are still searching for that traitor Teo. He has too much valuable information to be left alive and we have received a message that he was seen nearby here. We are going to get rid of him and anyone who tries to stop us. After that we will leave the village and return home." the captain said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir." The same guard said and got back to his group of comrades.

'Tonight will be the last time you breath... brother.' The man thought to himself as he continued on towards the location he was given. He soon approaches the house he was told of and lucky for him it was on the outskirts of the village.

'Alright time to see if anyone's home.' The captain thinks and knocks on the door and motions for his benders to get ready.

Inside Teo tells his wife that he will get the door. "I got this dear just go get Tsunshi for dinner." He said and she left just as he opened the door. He freezes in his place as he sees his younger brother in front of him with some fire nation troops.

"Tang... What the hell are you doing here?" He asks while being really scared. Not for himself but for his family.

"Ooo... I can't stop by to visit my dear brother Teo." He says with a smirk on his face and he shoots the first fire ball right at Teo who just knocks it to the side. Too bad it started a fire in his kitchen.

* * *

Just before this happened Natshi is going up the stairs to get her daughter for dinner. She knocks on the door and says, "Tsunshi, can I come in for a second?"

"Sure mom." Her daughter says on the other side of the door and then Natshi opens the door and sees her daughter looking at a picture of her brother.

"So, your just staring at your future lover huh?" She says, teasing her daughter.

"MOM" She yells with a smile and a huge blush. "Do you think me and him could ever be together?" She asks quietly.

"I'm sure you could be some day. Your brother loves you very much. But lets got get ready for dinner, your brother should be on his way home now." She says but hears something downstairs and quickly heads to see what it is but tells her daughter to stay where she is.

Once she enters the kitchen she sees a massive fire burning and looks for her husband but she sees that he is outside fighting the fire nation. 'Oh no...' She thought sadly and went upstairs to get her daughter.

"Tsunshi, you have to get out of the house now, the kitchen is on fire and your father is in a battle with the fire nation." She said scaring her daughter.

"What? Why are the fire nation here. Can't they just leave us alone." She said while packing some things that are important to her.

"I guess not, but go find your brother and tell him to get away for a while we will deal with this." Natshi said and led her daughter to the front door.

"But we can help you fight these guys. Were strong enough to help." Tsunshi says to her mom who just smiles.

"I know, but I'm just to scared of you getting hurt, just stay away and let us deal with these guys and stay with your brother." She said and pushes her daughter to the edge of the house making sure they were not seen. "Now run to him and wait."

"Fine, but you better be ok." Tsunshi says as she runs off towards the one spot she thought Naruto would be; the only spot her parents told him not to go to... the volcano.

'Be safe Tsunshi, Naruto. Me and your father will always love you.' She thinks to herself while heading to help her husband who looked pretty beat up and burned.

* * *

Back with Naruto who is now standing on the side of the volcano as it is far to hot for even him to handle. He is completely oblivious to what is happening to his family and home and he has completely lost track of time. Looking into the sky he sees that it is getting pretty dark out, 'crap I'm going to be late for dinner.' He thinks while quickly moving up the side of the volcano with his earth bending.

Once he gets to the top he sees some smoke in the distance. 'That is really close to my house... I hope dad didn't set the kitchen on fire again.' He thought with a small chuckle but stops when he sees his sister coming up the volcano using her earth bending.

He has been having some strange thoughts of his sister and has been thinking of her differently for some time now. He hasn't been able to make much sense of it but he thought that he is falling in love. He just decided that it would probably not happen and that he would keep it to himself, not knowing that she feels the same way for him.

Back to his sister coming to get him, he sees that she is crying and is really worried now. 'crap, that must be our house then.' He thinks as soon as his sister reaches the top.

"What happened, that's our house on fire isn't it?" He asks her with a frown.

She nods and yells, "the fire nation set it on fire and are attacking mom and dad. Mom told me to come get you and told me to stay away and let them handle it." She said shocking him.

"What? We have to help them, were strong enough to take on the fire benders how many are there?" He asks as he jumps on the platform with her and they start heading home.

"I don't know. Probably about 50 of them. there are also about 5 of them riding of their rhinos." She said to him.

"They sent 50 people after dad? That's a little too much." He said as they approached the now smolder ashes of their house. It had taken Tsunshi quite a while to get to Naruto and it took them a while to get back.

"On no... We're too late." Naruto said as he started to tear up. In front of him were the remains of about 25 fire nation soldiers, but they also saw both of their parents on the ground. Both of them had been stabbed by some fire nation spears and were left there alone.

"MOM, DAD." Tsunshi called out as she and Naruto ran to them while crying.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here." Her mom said to them. " Your father is dead and I'm not far behind. Listen to me Naruto, before you were born we were told a prophecy that you would travel with the avatar and help him master the elements." Natshi said shocking him and his sister.

"That is why you pushed me so hard then." He said quietly while sobbing.

"Yes, I want you both to know me and your father are proud of you and we will always love you." She said while getting quieter and quieter. "Naruto, protect your sister." Was the last thing she said as she closed her eyes and died in front of them.

That marked the day when Tsunshi and Naruto would start their journey, they would help the avatar fight the fire nation. They took their parents and buried them in their backyard, and remained there for a long time just staring at the crude looking tomb stones in front of them. They then searched the remains of their house for the fire proof safe that held some money and took everything inside.

They would begin their journey to finding the avatar and following their prophecy... together.

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

**I got chapter 2 up now and I hope you liked it. I decided to kill off the parents so it would give the two a better connection to the gang. I also needed to kick start the journey. Sorry about that guys but it had to be done.  
**

**Tsunshi is now obviously in the harem and will be staying with Naruto, I don't know when I will put them together but I will make them both admit their feelings for each other.**

**I hope you keep reading and you enjoy it.**

**Caesar out**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Harem:

Azula

Ty Lee

Toph

Katara

Tsunshi

June - Maybe

I have had some good reviews on this story and I like where I have this going but at the same time I am struggling to get it started. I want to kick it off quickly at first and have the gang included soon and start there.

Someone said that this is just an Original character that I added into the avatar story that is named Naruto. I agree with that but I don't really see a problem with it, I like it and wanted to make this the story how it is, with Naruto born in another setting and not just sent there somehow.

I also know I am terrible with the relationships in my stories. I feel like I started out bad with them in Crimson Wings of Death and then I got a little better as I went on. Maybe this story will be the same maybe it won't I don't really know. I realize that Naruto being 15 and Tsunshi being 12 is a little early to be sure of love or anything and they are brother and sister. However, I think from combining the Naruto stories and the Avatar stories I have read, that 15 is a pretty reasonable number, but it is what it is. You can never please everyone.

What I do know is that these stories are written an interpreted in different ways. That's what makes them fun and interesting to read. What I like to do is picture what I would like to happen and that would make me enjoy it as I can see it however I want. You guys can do that same with this story and other ones, picture it how you want too.

* Now, some people have asked for June in the pairing and I thought of that too. The only problem is that I don't think she would leave the riding animal she has and I want Naruto to travel with the main group. If anyone has ideas about the animal then I'll take her in the harem.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I Don't Own Naruto Or Avatar The Last Air Bender

* * *

Tsunshi and Naruto have left the village where they were born and raised behind with heavy hearts and tear streaked faces. They had just lost their home and their parents all in one night because of their parents being from different nations. The fire nation decided that they didn't like that and had to come and end their mother and father's lives for it.

The kids are now traveling on the wide dirt road at about noon, away from the village filled with haunted memories and a destiny so great that Naruto is really getting stressed out. They left with any thing that was in their fire proof safe that they got out of the rubble of their old home and went on there way with only a couple of family pictures and some money that wold probably only last them a week. They had already spent some on a map to get them going on their journey and are worried they wont make it very far.

"Naruto?" Tsunshi asks her brother.

"Yea Tsunshi?"

"What are we going to do? We have very little of our money and no clothes or food, no place to live and your supposed to find the avatar and help him or something. What can we do now?" She ask as tears threaten to fall from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey come on now Tsunshi. I'm your older brother and I will watch out for you from now on. Were going to be fine, we'll just go to an inn near by and figure things out from there. I hear its a bit of a rough place to be in but its the best option we have and I promise everything will be alright. Do you trust me?" Naruto says to her which comforts her a bit.

"Yes, I do trust you Naruto." She said but dropped the Nii suffix she used to use when they were younger from his name unconsciously but he doesn't notice it and they keep walking.

"Good Tsunshi, everything will be alright." He says again and they continue walking.

After a good four hours of walking and some resting they are very hungry. "Tsunshi, I'm starving. How are you holding up?"

"I'm really hungry too. We should be coming up to the place you were talking about soon so lets see what they have there." She says to him and he nods and they continue with a bit more speed.

They soon come upon a three story tall building that was in the middle of the woods that was next to a pond. Coming closer to the building they could see that it was a really beat up building with wood boards over the windows. Nearby the door was a very big animal that Naruto remember reading about, a shirshu.

It was a large, star-nosed mole-like mammal, that had no eyes, but he read that its inability to see is made up for by its highly specialized sense of smell. The shirshu can smell a particular scent over hundreds of miles away, making it an ideal tracker. Also, the shirshu's saliva contains paralyzing neurotoxins, and uses its whip-like tongue to take down its prey. Their tongue can either stun or paralyze prey for a few minutes, or up to several hours.

All in all they wanted to stay far away form that animal. When they get near the door they hear cheering going on a look to each other and just shrugged, both not knowing what was going on.

As they entered they see a bunch of people all standing around a table in the center. The people they see all look like a bunch of drunks and some of the people are wearing masks making them look like bounty hunters or mercenaries.

Naruto started to think at the word bounty hunter. Maybe they could become one and make some money while taking down some bad guys, he would definitely bring it up with Tsunshi later.

As they move through the crowds they see why the people are cheering and staring at the table. There was a guy with some big muscles arm wrestling a pretty girl who didn't seem to be struggling at all.

She had black hear and wore a band that was shaped like a skull around her top knot hair style. She wore a very dark red sleeveless tank top and the same color tight but flexible pants. She had black steel toed boots and had some sleeves on her arms that went up just below her shoulders showing of matching red swirl tattoos.

Naruto could have sworn he saw her picture and name somewhere but he couldn't remember at all, but he did have on thought on his mind. 'Shes pretty.' Naruto thought as he stopped and seemed to stare at her. Tsunshi noticed this and seemed to get annoyed and a little jealous.

"Why are you staring at her Naruto, lets go and get our room and get some sleep." She said a little loudly and the girl in the arm wrestling match over heard and looked to them and she started to stare at Naruto a bit.

'Well well, that guy is hot. A lot better looking than these other drunk slobs around here. I might just have to talk to him.' She thought while smirking.

"O come on Tsunshi, I'm just watching that pretty lady beat this guy in an arm wrestling match." He said back a little to loudly as well. This seemed to irritate Tsunshi even more but at the same time makes the other girl blush a bit.

"I'm pretty huh. At least he didn't say sexy or something stupid like that. Now I definitely have to meet him.' She thought with a very small blush and finished the match as she slammed the guys hand down.

"There. The 'pretty lady' your talking about is done now, lets go and get a room." She said and grabbed his arm and began to drag him along. With one last look back he saw the girl looking at him but she quickly turned away and started to gather up the money that was piling up on the table.

"Well Tsunshi, I didn't know you were jealous?" He said to his younger sister making her blush both in embarrassment and some anger.

"I'm not jealous, now lets go." She said while not making eye contact and dragged him to the bar tender. "Hey, are there any rooms available here?"

"The man looked to be in his mid fifties and was average height. He had gray hair and wore some tattered and worn clothes. He looked up at her and the guy behind her and nodded his head. "Yea, its gonna be about four copper coins for the night." He said. (I don't know how the money exactly works so I'm just gonna go with coins)

"Alright, Naruto, pay the guy and lets go."

"Alright alright, geez. Here you go." Naruto said as he paid and took the key as they started to head out.

"Hey, I suggest that you hide anything that has any meaning to you. As you can see this is not the best place to be." He said and they thanked him and continued on their way.

Back at the table the girl is now looking for him. 'Where is that good looking guy? I just saw him, maybe I could ask the old bartender guy.' She thought and headed over to him.

"Hey old man, did you just see a tall blond haired guy just now? He had deep blue eyes, golden blond hair, he was also with some girl with sandy blond hair, brown eyes.

The old man looked at her suspiciously but with a grin, "wow June, I didn't think you were ever going to be asking me to find someone for you for a change. He must be pretty interesting for you to be looking for him, so what you in love of something?" He said with a grin which made her blush a bit but she quickly got it under control, so fast that he didn't even see it.

"O yea, you know me, falling in love with sexy strangers on the spot. You could call it love at first sight." She said sarcastically, "now where is he?" She asked in a more forceful tone.

The bartender soon lost his grin and stepped back knowing how strong June could be and answered her question, "he and that other blond girl got a room for the night. I think they'll be leaving in the morning as they only paid for enough for one night." He said sweating a little.

'Good, I'll talk to him tomorrow before he leaves then.' She thought to herself and turned to leave without any thanks to the man. Said man just breathed out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Back to the young kids, they are now in front of their hotel room for the night. The door is old and worn with the number 12 on it and paint peeling all around the black number. They had just walked on the worn and ragged carpet to this old and worn door and didn't have much hope for how the room would look.

Opening the door is squeaked loudly and they got the first glimpse of the room. It had green carpet and some lighter green walls, their were two old and worn looking beds with plain brown sheets on them that were surprisingly smooth and neat looking for the condition of the building they were in. Other than the beds there was a small circular table on the side of the room with two brown leather chairs that had some holes here and there with some of the stuffing sticking out of them. The only window in the room was broken, letting the cool night air into the room, well, as much air that could get around the boards that were covering most of the window.

All in all... The room sucked, it was dirty, smelly, and pretty beat up, just like the rest of the building.

"Well this room looks... cozy." Naruto commented but was thinking the exact opposite.

"What? This room sucks, it isn't cozy at all..." Tsunshi said back to him with a 'what are you talking about' expression on her face.

"I know, I know, but this is the best we can do until we make some money and I actually had an idea on how to get it." He said making her interested.

"O, and how can we do that?" She asked curiously.

"Easy, we could become bounty hunters." He said to her making her get into a thinking pose, which secretly Naruto thought made her look really cute. "Think about it, we could capture bad guys, travel around to many different places and make money all at the same time. We're both really strong and fast, not to mention our bending and weapon skills. We could be some of the best bounty hunters around." He said excitedly.

"I guess we could but your forgetting your hole destiny thing aren't you. You need to help the avatar with his destiny by protecting and traveling with him." She said in a slightly scolding tone but she was also amused that he forgot something so important and that they heard of it only a couple days ago.

"O, yea. Well in our travels we could somehow discover the avatar and then travel with them." He said making her giggle a bit.

"Fine, I guess that is the only thing we could really be good at, seeing as mom and dad had only really taught us self defense and some political skills and etiquette. Let's do it then." She said with resolve and a smile of determination.

"Awesome, we are totally going to be the best bounty hunters in the world in no time." He said with a grin, "now lets get some sleep, we can ask the bartender tomorrow of any bounties."

"Good idea, goodnight Naruto" She said as she got into her bed for the night.

"Goodnight." Naruto said back as he did the same thing. They soon fell asleep while both being excited on the days ahead of them.

* * *

The morning came soon for the pair of blond teens as the sun entered into their dirty, nasty, hotel room. The breeze coming through the boards on the windows weren't helping at all as the smell of alcohol and other bad smells seems to constantly flow through the air.

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed he was the only one, so he decided to get some food from downstairs. Leaving the room after showering and preparing for the day, he closed the door quietly and headed towards the stairs. He quickly descended them and looked around the room he entered only to sweat drop at the numerous men passed out on the floor and just shook his head and went towards the bartender for some food.

He didn't notice the woman from before coming towards him until he was about halfway to the bar. "Hey, you?" The woman said to him.

Naruto stopped and looked over to the woman he had seen yesterday, he blushed a bit as she was really pretty, in a dangerous sort of way. "Yea?" He asked and smiled kindly at her.

She came closer and stopped in front of him with a bit of pink on her cheeks 'why am I blushing, so what if he is really hot and doesn't leer at me the whole time.' She thought but shook it off and asked, "so, what's a respectable looking guy like you doing here in a dumpy bar like this?" She asked and Naruto did admit it was a good question.

He did remember of his families murder though and his face saddened greatly. The woman saw this and cursed herself for asking at all as she didn't think he would get all depressed on her. "Listen, I didn't mean to pry or anything, I-" She started but was cut off when the handsome man in front of her stopped her.

"I know, and that's ok." He started, "me and my sister had to leave our village for... certain reasons and we are now traveling." He said calmly to the woman. "I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Kazangan." He said and reached for a hand shake.

The woman took his hand and said, "I'm June." She said and she saw his eyes widen a bit. She was curious at that 'I hope he doesn't mind what I do for a living, although I have messing around a bit too much lately.' She thought as she was interested in the blond.

"Your June? The crazy famous bounty hunter right?" He asked and she just slowly nodded at him. "Awesome, your the best, I've read a lot about you, me and my sister were going to join the whole bounty hunting crowd ourselves. We need the money and we wanted to take down the bad guys at the same time. We're going to be just as good as you one day, so just watch out." He said, voice filled with determination that she just had to smile at. Yea, the blond was very interesting to her.

"That's pretty cool, let's talk a bit." She said as she led him to the bar but for some reason Naruto just felt like he forgot something and decided to join her.

The days have just begun to get interesting for the pair of blonds and the world would soon start to turn around for the better.

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

**Alright, chapter three is here and I hope you guys liked it. I know I haven't updated in a pretty long time considering I used to right a chapter every weekend but I haven't been feeling up to it. I need some good reviews to keep me going and I haven't had too many coming in. I will still write either way so don't think I'm gonna drop this story or anything but if I got some good reviews I would probably update faster.**

**Caesar out  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4**  
**

Harem:

Azula

Ty Lee

Toph

Katara

Tsunshi

June - Maybe

Yue - Maybe

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I Don't Own Naruto Or Avatar The Last Air Bender

* * *

He was running.

Moving as fast as his body could take him away from the threat that follows behind him. One slip up and he is as good as done. He is really starting to regret drinking all that beer with the money he stole. Also for the fact that he is so slow and fat doesn't help his cause either.

He suddenly ducks into a dark alley way and remains quiet, not at all aware of the figure hidden behind him.

"What are you hiding from?" The cloaked person behind the fat man asks quietly, spooking the man.

"Don't sneak up on me like that kid, and if you must know I'm hiding from some stupid bounty hunters." He said to the cloaked person slightly agitated.

"Hmmm, well that sucks for you mister. Want to know why?" The person asks with a childish sense of wonderment.

"Sure kid but then you have to leave. Tell me why it sucks for me?" He asks becoming wary.

"Well that's easy, I'm the one trying to capture you." He said calmly removing the hood from his face showing a young man around the age of 15 with bright blond hair and blue eyes.

The man seems to immediately recognize the boy as he slowly backs away, "Stay back Lava Spewer. I'm not going back to prison, its sucks there." The man said almost crying in fright as he backs away slowly.

But he bumps into something very furry and muscled. He hears a growl and hesitantly lifts his head to look up only to see the star nosed snout of a big shirshu and screams like a little girl as the tongue of the massive beast shoots out and hits him directly in the forehead, paralyzing him.

"Well, Naruto it looks like that's another person to add to our growing list of catches together." A seductive sounding voice calls out to him as he looks and sees June.

"Yea, yea June. Don't you remember that I helped out too." Another beautiful sounding voice calls out from a building behind her revealing Tsunshi with a look of irritation on her pretty face.

June just smirks at her knowing why she is irritated in the first place and just looks back to Naruto and walking up to him slowing while swaying her hips. Tsunshi is quickly becoming more irritated because of June's clear intentions towards her crush/brother.

"We have worked well together Naruto, in the last nine months we have all improved by a lot. Maybe if we ditch the girl scout we could be even more famous and we could have much more _fun_." June says as she latches onto the blond who was congratulating the shirshu, Nyla on a job well done.

"Come on June, I can't leave her behind. Besides Nyla does most of the work for us you know." He says while hardly hearing the seductive tone of voice because he is too busy petting the riding animal like a pet while it purrs in content and happiness that its getting the respect it deserves.

"Oh, alright..." June says as they head to their boss for that particular job. All of them not knowing that something very important was about to begin sooner than they would have thought.

* * *

Two months later

Katara and her brother Sokka are floating down the icy waters of the Southern Water tribe, on a fishing trip for the tribe.

"It's not getting away from me this time." Sokka said, "watch and learn Katara, this is how you catch a fish." He says in a slightly arrogant tone while trying to keep track of the only fish in the waters at the time.

Katara gives him an incredulous look with a dead pan stare at him. Katara then sees the fish swimming near her and she takes off her glove, breathes in and out slowly, and waterbends the fish out of the water.

"Sokka, look!" Katara said excitedly, while waterbending the ball around with the fish inside.

"Katara, shh! You're gonna scare it away!" Sokka whispers. "Mmm, I can already smell it cooking."

"But Sokka, I caught one!" Katara tried to tell him as she waterbends it over her brother's head. He looks at it slightly annoyed and pops Katara's water ball while the fish jumps back into the water. Sokka ends up getting soaked by the water in the end though.

"Hey!" Katara exclaimed.

"Why is it, that every time you play with your magic water, I get soaked!" Sokka exclaimed only slightly angry.

Katara scoffs. "It's not magic, it's waterbending" she tells him, "and it's-"

"Yeah yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah." Sokka cuts her off as he wrings his coat out. "Look I'm just saying, that if I had magic powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." He tells her.

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles to myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Katara says half amused while watching him make muscles to himself in the waters reflection.

Sokka looks back at her trying to save some face when suddenly, their boat gets caught in the waters current. Sokka grabs the oar and tries to row the boat to safety before they are crushed by the ice around them.

"Watch out!" Katara yells.

"Ugh!" Sokka grunts trying to move them out of the way.

"Go left, go left!" Katara tells him. It didn't do much good as their boat got hit by a bunch of small pieces of ice, and then gets smashed between two much bigger pieces of ice, crushing it to pieces.

Before either Katara or Sokka get injured they jump and slide onto a fairly large, flat piece of ice.

"Uhh!" Katara grunts, as she slides to the edge of the ice block. Luckily, she stops before she falls in and Sokka slides to another side also not falling in. Katara and Sokka loot around and find that they are stranded on the ice.

Katara then crawls back to her brother, who is in the middle of the piece of ice. "You call that left." She tells him with attitude.

"You don't like my steering, then maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice before the boat was crushed." Sokka said sarcastically, while moving his hands in a wave like motion.

"So you're saying it's my fault!" Katara exclaims angrily.

"I knew I should have left you home!" said Sokka a little quietly while trying to think of what to do. "Leave it to a girl to screw things up!"

Katara glares at him. "You are the most sexist, immature, pig brained, UHH, I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" Katara yells at him, while swinging her arms back with each word too angry to know that she is even waterbending.

An iceberg behind them cracks. Sokka looks at her slightly ashamed and scared and notices the cracked iceberg.

"Ever since Mom died, I've been doing all the work, while you've been playing soldier!" Katara keeps yelling at him not letting him speak.

"Katara" Sokka tries to tell her, hiding his face while not getting through to her.

"I wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks! Well let me tell you! It's really gross!" Katara exclaims, getting in his face a little bit.

"Katara, settle down!" Says Sokka, with a look of horror on his face.

"NO! That's it, I'm done helping you!" she exclaims. "For now on, you're on your OWN!"

She swings her arms back one more time, only this one is a little more powerful. The iceberg cracks all the way. Katara hears it cracking, turns around, and gasps along with Sokka.

The iceberg splits open and sinks into the water. The water creates a wave that makes Katara and Sokka's little piece of ice shoot up with the wave and shake a lot.

"Ok, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka tells her while standing up again.

Katara looks at where the iceberg was. "You mean, I did that?" Katara asks with a look of shock.

"Yep, congratulations" he says, sarcastically.

Suddenly, the water in front of them glows and bubbles. They both look down, confused and then they get up, and Katara gasps. A glowing iceberg rises from the beneath the water. Katara and Sokka gasp once again.

Katara walks towards the ice slowly while Sokka reaches out a little. Katara sees a bald boy that looks around their age in the iceberg and raises an eyebrow.

Then the boy suddenly opens his glowing blue eyes.

"He's alive!" Katara exclaims and grabs Sokka's water tribe club, then she runs towards the iceberg.

"Katara!" Sokka yells, running after her. "We don't know what that thing is!" He continues, grabbing his spear and holding it in front of him.

They hop on the little ice blocks toward the giant iceberg. Katara, having had a head start gets there first and she hits the block with one swing as hard as she could. The iceberg cracks, spewing out cold air into the two kids faces as they watch in wonder. It cracks in half, and a giant beam of light shoots towards the sky, while some nearby tiger seals roar when they see it.

* * *

A teenager around the age of 17 with a big scar on the left side of his face stands of the front of the a fire nation ship, watching the beam of light. He looks at it shocked for a moment, then gets a look of determination on his face.

"Finally," he says. "Uncle! Do you realize what this means?" He asks as he points toward the light.

"I won't get to finish my game?" says a happy looking overweight man with a white beard and long hair, but the top of his head is bald.

"It means my search is about to come to an end, Uncle Iroh." Zuko says, turning around again to face the beam. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be the avatar!" Zuko exclaims.

Iroh sighs. "It's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited for nothing." Iroh says, still playing his game. "Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a calming cup of Jasmine tea." He says calmly to the irritable teen.

Zuko turns back towards his uncle. "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!" He says angrily as he looks to the Helmsman. "Head a course for the light!" Zuko orders, pointing toward the area where the beam of light was.

* * *

Sokka has a look of determination on his face as he stands up with Katara, and hold his spear up while ready to attack. However, he slowly puts it down in slight shock along with Katara who also has a look of surprise on her face.

A boy gets out of the giant iceberg with some glowing markings on his head and hands and his eyes are glowing. Sokka gets a hold of himself and puts his spear back up in front of him in a defensive position. The boy slowly moves forward as the lights all begin to fade away. He falls down the ice ramp towards Sokka and Katara as Katara gasps and quickly runs forward hoping to catch the boy. Katara sits down with him in her arms and Sokka then pokes the boy's head with the end of his spear.

Katara looks at him annoyed. "Stop it!" She tells him sternly, moving one of her arms back to keep him from poking the mysterious kid.

She lies the boy down, as he starts to wake up, revealing some bright gray eyes, the boy grunts and looks up to see Katara.

"I need to ask you something" the boy says to her weakly.

"What?" Katara asks curiously while leaning in to hear it.

"Please come closer." He asks.

Katara moves closer to him. "What is it?"

The boy slowly blinks and asks a question that makes the two water tribe members sweat drop. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" He asks excitedly not at all showing the tiredness that he had just minutes before.

Katara looks at him weirdly. "Uh, sure, I guess." She answers as the boy glides up.

"Ahh!" Sokka exclaims in fright but tries to hide it as he points his spear at the mysterious ice boy they found.

"What's going on here?" the boy asks as he grabs the back of his head and looks around confused.

"You tell us! How did you get into the ice?!" Sokka asks, pointing at him with his spear. "And why aren't you frozen?" asks Sokka sort of dumbly.

"I'm not sure." he says while looking around, but a deep groan is heard from behind the ice wall and the boy gasps and tries to climb up the wall. He climbs up and slides in and then jumps onto a giant bison that also has the same arrow shaped markings on its head.

"Appa!" He exclaims happily, "are you alright buddy?" he asks and bends down to his eye. "Wake up buddy!" He yells at the bison, who opens his eye. The bison reluctantly opens his mouth and gives a long lick to the boy.

"Hahaha, you're ok!" He shouts as he gives the bison a hug. The bison stands up and shakes a bit as Sokka and Katara walk a little closer.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asks, a little rudely.

"This is Appa, my flying bison." He explains to them.

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka says, sarcastically while Katara and the new kid look at him weirdly.

After the awkward silence passes, Appa starts to sneeze and the boy gets a worried look on his face and right when Appa sneezes, he quickly ducks down not warning the others at all. Appa then sneezes out a huge amount of snot that completely covers Sokka.

Sokka starts freaking out again and tries to get the green snot off of him as Katara looks at him, smiling smugly. 'Revenge at its finest,' she thinks to herself as she laughs evilly in her head.

"Don't worry it'll wash out." The Boy tells him without a care in the world.

Sokka wipes his face and the snot stretching, connecting his hand and his face. He has a look of disgust on his face. Katara looks disgusted as well.

"So, do you guys live around here?" the boy asks them curiously.

"Don't answer that question." Sokka tells Katara sternly, while pointing his spear at the boy who puts his hands up. "Did you see that crazy bolt of light, he was probably trying to signal the fire nation." Sokka says without really thinking.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the fire nation. You can tell by that evil look in his eye" Katara says, sarcastically while the boy gives them an innocent grin. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka." Katara tells the boy and Sokka gives a little wave. "You never told us your name though." Katara says.

"I'm aaaa-aaa-aa." Katara and Sokka look at him confused. "aaaa-uuuuu-aaaaa-AAAA-CHOOOOO!" The boy sneezes and flys into the air leaving Katara and Sokka look up shocked.

The boy then glides down and lands gently on the ice. "I'm Aang." He tells them, wiping his nose.

Sokka and Katara look at each other shocked. "You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air." Sokka says to him.

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang says while looking in the air confused.

Katara gasps in sudden realization. "You an airbender." she says making the boy smile.

"Sure am" Aang says to them.

"Beams of light, flying bison, airbenders, I think I have finally lost it." Sokka says mostly to himself. "I'm going home, where stuff makes sense." He finishes louder to them. He then walks to the edge of the block and remembers that they're stranded.

Aang sees their predicament, "well if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift back home"

Katara listens to his offer while Sokka looks like he wants to say no. "We'd love a ride, Thanks."Katara answers politely.

Sokka looks to her in slight shock and says, "oh no. I'm not getting on that giant, fluffy snot monster."

"Are you hoping some other flying monster will come along and give you a ride home. You know before you freeze to death." Katara asks him sarcastically, while Aang helps her onto Appa's back.

Sokka looks at her with an annoyed expression and starts to say something, but stops and sighs. He reluctantly sits on Appa looking upset while Katara sits next to him, excited.

"Ok! First time fliers hold on tight!" Aang exclaims and he grips Appa's reigns. "Appa, yip-yip!" He says, snapping the reigns.

Appa moans and snaps his tail onto the ice and he jumps into the air looking like he is going to fly while both Sokka and Katara are amazed. Only to sweat drop when he belly-flops into the water. "Come on Appa, yip-yip." Aang says, snapping the reigns again.

"Wow, that was truly amazing." Sokka says sarcastically and Katara gives him a stern glare.

Aang turns around with a smile, "Appa's just a little tired. After a little rest, he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see." Aang tells them.

* * *

_**Zuko's Ship**_

Zuko looks towards the front of the ship into the open waters calmly while Iroh comes up behind him.

"I'm going to bed now." Iroh tells Zuko as he yawns loudly. "Yep, a man needs his rest." Iroh continues. He slouches when Zuko doesn't answer him. "Prince Zuko, you need your sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all have tried and all have failed." He says wisely.

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture." Zuko snaps back sternly. "Mine does, this coward's hundred years of hiding are over."

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**Well, no one seems to want to adopt this story or anything so I will try to continue with it as I have just graduated High School. Hopefully I can get some stead updates to this story soon  
**


End file.
